peelfandomcom-20200213-history
04 March 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-03-04 ;Comments *Opening Line: "I used to have quite a cute little bottom, but (that) was a long time ago…" *Peel features extracts from the BBC's live match commentaries from a couple of important games that were played on Sunday. The first was the 2-0 victory by Ipswich Town over local rivals Norwich City (BBC match report). The second match was Liverpool's 2-0 victory in the Worthington Cup over arch rivals Manchester United (BBC match report). *Commenting on the latter, Peel says, "some time on Sunday afternoon the blood started coursing through my veins again." *John and the team hope to meet the artist Clotaire K during the day tomorrow. Sessions *Skynet #1 Mix live from the Live Lounge at Yalding House. Tracklisting *Midnight Evils: Bad Machine (Album - Straight Til' Morning) Estrus Records *Jamie Bissmire: T.C.P. (12" - T.B.C.) Chancer *Pilot To Gunner: Put It In The Post (Album - Games At High Speeds) Arena Rock *FortDax: The Child Cat Is Crying Out Now (Album - Folly) Tugboat Records *Segue: BBC local radio commentary of Fabian Wilnis scoring the first for Ipswich Town in their 2-0 victory over local rivals Norwich City on Sunday. *Larry Williams: Heeby Jeebies (Compilation LP - Great Googa Mooga) Ace :JP: "My apologies to Norwich City supporters who may be listening to the programme for the bit in the middle, but it was a great result for Ipswich and there was much jubilation in our bijou maisonette I have to say, that afternoon." *Thekevorkiansolution: Tokyoteencrush (Compilation LP - Terrorized V21) Terrorizer *Stanton: Growth Chip (Album - Walking Songs) Jonson Family *Banana Man: Heads Of Babylon (7") Solardub Records *Skynet: Live Lounge (Peel Session) *Primo Scala's Accordeon Band: Me And The Old Folks At Home (10" - Rehearsing A Lullaby) Rex (Pig's Big 78) *Segue: BBC local radio commentary of Darren Bent's goal that made it 2-0 for Ipswich Town against Norwich City on Sunday. *Arab On Radar: Swimming With A Hard On (Compilation LP - The Stolen Singles) Three One G *Die Patinnen Teil II: Disco Dog (EP - Maske EP) Bruchstuecke *Numbers: We Like Having These Things (Album - Numbers Life) Tigerbeat6 *Segue: BBC Radio 5 commentary by Alan Green of Steven Gerrard's goal for Liverpool against Manchester United in Sunday's Worthington Cup final. *Numbers: We Like Having These Things (Kid606 Williamsburg Address Remix) (Album - Death) Tigerbeat6 *Clotaire K: Laisse Les (Album - Lebanese) Nocturne :JP: "I'm not going to go on again obviously about the White Stripes record because you're fed up of hearing me talk about it, but I've got a copy of the LP, as you know, but I'm not allowed to play it. I've actually given it to one of our young people. I'm not going to say which one in case they get legal action from New York as well. If it's not in the house I'm not tempted to play it, that's the whole point." *George Thorogood And The Destroyers: The Sky Is Crying (Album - Move It On Over) Sonet *Segue: More BBC match commentary from the Worthington Cup final, this time describing Michael Owen's goal for Liverpool that wrapped up their 2-0 victory. *DJ Kaos: Morse Code (12" Split With Mc Kenzie Brothers: Rebel Mind) Go Mental Records Platinum Series :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *Dennis Brown: Funny Feeling Dub (Compilation LP - Flashing Echo: Trojan In Dub 1970-1980) Trojan *Venetian Snares: Befriend A Child Killer Remix (EP - Find Candace) Hymen Records File ;Name *John_Peel_20030304.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 13 of 17 (2002-3) *Mooo Server Category:Available online Category:2003 Category:Peel shows